Highpass Chronicles: World's Fate
by NooShoak
Summary: The Battle with Alduin, the Tyranny of the Sun, the Machinations of Miraak... all these things pale in the face to those who truly threaten the world. An Assassin's blade pierces the heart of the Emperor, setting in motion the true plan of the Thalmor. watch as a unusual group bands together to prevent reality from being unraveled.
1. Prologue: Assassin's Blade

A/N: And here it is: the (not so) long awaited sequel to the Watcher at Highpass! As for update schedule, I'll do my best to keep regular updates coming, but well, between a junior level Oceanography class and Calculus, I've got quite a bit on my plate.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Highpass Chronicles: World's Fate

A Skyrim Fanfiction

Prologue: Assassin's Blade

4E 205, 23rd of Last Seed

The Assassin moved through the Katariah, silent as a ghost. He'd avoided notice so far, and was nearly to his target, Emperor Titus Mede II. The assassin didn't know why Amaund Motierre wanted the Emperor dead, and in truth, didn't care: The destruction of the Falkreath sanctuary was more than he could bear… his family: Gabrielle, Festus, Arnbjorn, Veezara… almost all those who he'd opened up to were dead at the hands of the Empire's agents. There was only one thing he could do: Repay the favor. He reached the door to the Emperor's chambers, and with a bit of work with his lockpick, popped the door opened. Within, he found the Emperor, standing there in his purple robes and waiting for him.

"So, you've come," said the Emperor, "I thought you might try again. Maro is a fool, none can prevent the Brotherhood for completing their missions. Before you kill me, I have one final request for you".

_'Might as well hear what he has to say, won't hurt my contract_,' thought the Assassin, who then said, "What is it?"

"The one who hired you," said the Emperor, "I suspect he wants me dead for some special reason. I wish for you to strike him down as well. One who wishes to harm the Empire is a far bigger threat than a tired old man. Whether you do this or not does not truly matter… I'll be dead anyway".

The Emperor then turned his back on the Assassin, accepting his fate, the Assassin lashed out, driving his blade straight into the Emperor's heart. The Emperor fell, and the Assassin's job was done.

"It is done," whispered the Assassin, "Hail Sithis".

The Assassin straightened up, and started for the exit… only to find himself face to face with most of the Penitus Oculatus, as well as Commander Maro.

"He's killed the Emperor!" shouted Commander Maro, "To arms!"

The Assassin backed away quickly, heading for the window. He may have been a skilled assassin, but he knew he could not take on an entire army. He leapt out of the window, diving into the waters below. He quickly downed a Water Breathing potion, and swam away, surfacing in the marshland where he could vanish easily. Now that he was in the clear, he whistled, calling Shadowmere to him. He hopped on the horse's back and rode off, heading back to his contact in Whiterun. The Assassin had no idea just what his actions would lead to, that they would be the spark that lit the fires of war and change, and bring the downfall of his ultimate employers. All he knew was that he'd done what he'd been hired for, and that his pay was awaiting him. Once that was done, he could head to Dawnstar, where the remnants of his family awaited him.

* * *

A/N: And there we are, a short prologue to start us off. Now that things have been set in motion, see you next time!


	2. Chapter 1: Unforseen Consequences

A/N: And here's the first real chapter! Time to catch up with our Dragonborn!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 1: Unforeseen Consequences

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The time since my fateful battle with Miraak had been fairly quiet. I'd seen new warriors join the Companions, watched students come and go from the College, and even joined in with Paarthurnax in teaching the _Dovah_ to resist their destructive urges. I'd heard that Valerica had left the Soul Cairn, followed by Durnehviir.

_'I was ordered to guard her until she dies,'_ was what Durnehviir told me, _'So I must'_

I shook my head and chuckled at the memory, and then took a deep breath. I banked skillfully, and landed outside my manor. I transformed back into my normal form, and stepped inside. I headed upstairs and lay down, tired after my long day spent giving lectures at the College of Winterhold. Truthfully, I never expected it would be as exhausting as it was. I fell asleep almost immediately, my mind drifting to a familiar place: Akatosh's Realm within Aetherius. I stepped into the cave/palace, seeing Martin Septim in his usual spot.

"Hello Martin," I said, "good to see you again".

"The same to you," said Martin, "I wish we could talk longer, but Lord Akatosh has summoned you".

I nodded, and stepped through into the throne room. There, in all his glory, was Akatosh, God of Time. I immediately bowed on my knee.

"Lord Akatosh," I said, "I am honored by your summons".

"Rise, my champion," said Akatosh, "We have important matters to discuss".

I did as he requested, and listened to what he would say.

"I have some information you must know," said Akatosh, "Emperor Titus Mede II has been killed".

"What?" I said, "Why are you telling me this, my Lord?"

"The Medes may have not have been the strongest Emperors, but there role was still important: stability. Without someone to sit the throne, the Empire cannot exist… and worse, the Tower begins to fail".

"No… that can't be allowed to happen," I said, "what do you require of me, my Lord?"

"While Aedra do not interfere directly with Mortal affairs," said Akatosh, "nothing about _indirect _interference is disallowed. I want you to dispose of those responsible… I haven't maintained this realm for so long just to allow it to be destroyed in a planar collapse. Oh, and just drop the honorifics, you are a _dovah_, one of my children".

"Where should I start then, Akatosh?" I said.

"The Assassin is headed towards the city of Whiterun to meet up with his contact there," said Akatosh, "I wish for you to intercept him. Beyond that, work to track down and stop those truly behind this".

"I shall do all I can," I said, "But what of the Imperial Throne?"

"Emperor Mede's children will squabble over the Throne," said Akatosh sadly, "but will not be able to come to a conclusion. The Elder Council will work to keep the peace, but it will not last. Those who wish to see the world fall will work towards their terrible goal".

"I shall not fail you," I said, "those behind this senseless act shall be found".

"I know you will," said Akatosh, "Be prepared… this could easily lead beyond anything you have tasked with before".

"It seems everything I do ends up that way," I said, "I am ready".

"Good," said Akatosh, "go forth then, my champion, and protect Mundus once more… do what must be done".

I nodded, and headed for the exit pool. I reached it, and dived through, returning to the physical plane. I awoke in my manor. The light streaming through the windows told me it was morning. I prepped my gear and headed out, travelling south to Whiterun. I reached the city without difficulty, and headed through the gates, casually saluting the guards as I passed. In the city, I headed for the best source of gossip in most cities… as well as where shady deals could easily be done: the local Tavern. The Bannered Mare was filled with the usual morning crowd: guards between shifts, travelers having breakfast before getting back on the road, townsfolk stopping in to chat, Dark Brotherhood Assassin…

_'Wait a minute,'_ I thought, _'that's not normal'._

I quietly slid closer, and listened to what they were saying.

"You've done it?" said the man, "good work. Your payment can be found in the same place we first met".

"Good," said the Assassin, "there's just one more thing…"

"What?" asked the man.

"Nothing really," said the Assassin, "just an honorable old man's final wish".

With that, the Assassin drew a dagger and in a single fluid motion slew his contact. I reacted quickly, unleashing my _Thu'um_.

"_Zun… Haal… Viik!_" I Shouted.

The weapon flew from the Assassin's grasp, and fell to the ground. I swiftly drew my blade, and held him as sword point, backed up by some off-duty guards. The Assassin had nowhere to escape to, and was escorted to the jail. I followed the guards there, and was joined by Jarl Balgruuf along the way.

"Ah, Dragonborn," said the Jarl, "excellent work capturing this murderer".

"There was very little to it," I said, "he stabbed a man in the middle of the Bannered Mare. However, I believe there may be more to this than a simple act of murder. That man's outfit, I've seen it before: it's what the Dark Brotherhood wears".

"Are you certain?" asked the Jarl.

"_Geh. _Yes, I am," I said, "I've been attacked by Brotherhood Assassins enough times to recognize their armor at a glance. I have quite the collection of Writs ordering my death. Honestly, I'm not impressed with the skill of their agents… they have a bad habit of attacking me in broad daylight. One would think they'd run out of assassins eventually".

We reached the jail, and the Assassin was stripped of his belongings. With his mask and hood removed, it was revealed to be a Breton. He was escorted to a prison cell, after being thoroughly searched for hidden weapons and lockpicks. I preformed a search of the Assassin's belongings, and found a familiar sheet of paper: a Writ of Assassination. I opened the paper, and was shocked by what I saw:

_Listener, _

_You have been selected for a special mission by our Mother._

_As you know, we've been contracted to kill Emperor Titus Mede II. _

_Remember: contact Amaund Motierre in Whiterun for further details._

_Good Luck, Brother._

_'By the Nine!'_ I thought, _'Not only did we catch the killer of the Emperor, but the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood!'_

I hurried up to the main hall of Dragonsreach, and found Jarl Balgruuf on his throne.

"Jarl, I have discovered something troubling amongst the assassin's belongings," I said, "You should see this for yourself".

I handed Jarl Balgruuf the Writ, which he read over quickly.

"Do you believe this contract has been fulfilled?" asked Balgruuf.

"I fear it might have been," I said, "I expected you might have heard something".

"I have not yet received any news of such a thing," said Jarl Balgruuf, "however, I do know that the Emperor's ship was headed for Solitude. I could send you, in your capacity of Thane of Whiterun, to meet with the Emperor".

"As you command, Jarl Balgruuf," I said, "all I ask in return is that you keep that Assassin locked up for now: I may have some questions for him".

With that, I headed out, heading through the streets of Whiterun. I soon reached Breezehome, heading in to collect Lydia. I found her sitting by the fire, having a snack.

"My Thane," said Lydia, "what's going on? I saw you were escorting someone with the aid of the guards".

"An Assassin walked into the Bannered Mare and murdered a man right there and then," I said, "I assisted in taking him in. There's more to it than that: amongst the belongings taken in by the guards, I found a Writ if Assassination: It seems he'd been hired to kill the Emperor!"

"What!" said Lydia.

"We need to head to Solitude," I said, "The Emperor is scheduled to visit there and we need to know whether he still lives or not".

"And what if he isn't?" asked Lydia.

"Then those responsible shall be hunted down," I said, "In fact, if what _He_ told me last night is true, then the Assassin has already completed his work… and I am liable to believe him. Even so, I need to see this for myself".

Lydia knew who I spoke of… I'd confided in her, amongst others close to me, of Akatosh selecting me as his champion. I knew having the chief of the Nine Divines backing me was an honor beyond measure.

"Then we are heading out?" asked Lydia.

"Yes, we are," I said, "If what I was told is true, there's little time to spare".

Lydia grabbed her pack, and strapped on her weapons. We then headed out into the open plains of Whiterun Hold, reaching the hill past the western watchtower that had become my de-facto 'landing zone'. I shifted to dragon form, and let Lydia climb on. Once she was settled, I kicked off, caught the wind beneath my wings and took flight towards Solitude.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time, Arriving in Solitude, and finding a new path. See you then!


	3. Chapter 2: A New Path

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Path

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

We flew northwest, passing over The Reach, and soon after we passed into Haafingar, Solitude came in to sight. I landed not far from Meridia's shrine, let Lydia off, and changed back into my normal form. We headed down the road, then up the hill to Solitude. The guards, who rather than Hold Guards were Legionnaires, looked nervous, and stopped us at the gates.

"Hold travelers," said the guard, "what is your business in Solitude?"

"I am Thane Shouts-at-Sun of Whiterun Hold, and this is Lydia, my Housecarl," I said, "We heard the news that the Emperor was to visit Solitude. Jarl Balgruuf sent me in his stead to meet with him".

"General Tullius will need to see you," said the guard, "Follow me".

The guard escorted us into the city and from there to the Imperial bastion of Castle Dour. He led us inside, where we found not just General Tullius, but also Jarl Elsif the Fair.

"General Tullius, we have one here who claims to be the Thane of Whiterun," said the guard.

Tullius glanced over to us, and nodded.

"Don't worry, soldier, he's who he claims to be," said Tullius, "You may return to your post".

The soldier saluted, and headed back outside.

"You've picked a bad time to come to Solitude," said Tullius.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked, already knowing the likely reply.

"The Emperor's been murdered," said Tullius.

"_Nid! Vothni gein vost wah kolahn voknau faal krund, faal Angar fen gon wah funt!_" I roared.

"My Thane," said Lydia, "what about the Writ you found? They should know".

"What?" I said, "Of course, Lydia. General Tullius, Jarl Elsif, I have some news from Whiterun which could help us track down those who are this senseless act: We've captured a Dark Brotherhood Assassin".

"You believe the Brotherhood is behind this?" asked Elsif.

"We know they're responsible," said a new voice.

I turned to see who it was. It turned out to be a man wearing the armor of the Penitus Oculatus.

"Captain Maro," said Tullius, "You saw this Assassin?"

"Several times," said Captain Maro, "He killed the Emperor's body double we set up, slew my men when we raided their hideout, and then snuck aboard the Katariah, killing the Emperor in cold blood!"

"You raided a Brotherhood stronghold?" I said, "I must say, I admire your bravery".

"It didn't hurt that we had some… inside help," said Captain Maro.

"If you raided their stronghold," I said, "did you happen to recover anything that may hint to the location of another base? It could be anything: maps, shipping manifests, you name it".

"Most of the papers we found were contracts," said Captain Maro, "many that were not seem somewhat cryptic. Why what is your interest in this?"

"Those behind this crime cannot go unpunished," I said, "I don't care how far this goes: I will find those who threaten the world's safety. You see, _Zu'u faal Dovahkiin_. I have a purpose in this world, and I intend to fulfill it".

"What do you mean?" asked Captain Maro.

"Due to the Dragonblood flowing through my veins, and the Dragonsoul that resides at the very core of my being, I can… perceive time in different ways, see what once was and could be".

"Yes," said Captain Maro, rubbing his chin, "tales tell that the Septim Emperors could do the same… what do you see?"

I closed my eyes, and let my perception expand… I willed myself to see what would be if the current events continued without change.

_High above the lands I flew, observing with sorrow what occurred on the lands below. The Aldmeri Dominion had taken advantage of the crumbling Empire, invading and overrunning their resistance. They had used the foulest of magics to disable the Towers, one by one. Each of the defenders had fought well, but in the end were overwhelmed as well. The White-Gold Tower was the first to fall, its once pristine surface now tarnished and wrapped in the Dwemer machinations they'd adapted. Most recently, both the Snow and Red Towers had fallen. _

_Sunders-the-Heart rallied the Dunmer to his aid, but even all of Morrowind couldn't stop the Thalmor's advance. At Snow Tower, Paarthurnax and Alduin had put aside old grudges to defend this critical site. Unfortunately, the Thalmor had found ways around the immortality of the Dovah: specially made Soul Gems, allowing them to kill dragons without a fight, much like Miraak's Thu'um. _

_Now, only one Tower remained standing: The Crystal Tower, right in the heart of the Dominion. Atop this, the last of the towers, the Eye of Magnus crackled away, sewing the very effect the Thalmor sought. I knew it would be suicide to fight them… I'd end up having my soul ripped out before I could get close. It didn't matter anymore, anyway: I was the last Dovah in the mortal realm. I had failed, and the world would be obliterated because of it. Not just one world either: such destruction would resonate into other Alternate Certainties, dragging them down as well. I banked away, tears in my eyes as flew towards nothing… and waited for the end to come._

I came out of my reverie, gasping in horror at the possibility I'd just witnessed.

"By the Eight," said Tullius, "What did you see?"

"There are no words to properly describe the abject atrocities the future might hold if nothing is done," I said darkly, "Bring me everything you recovered from the Brotherhood Stronghold, _now_. We need to find who truly hired them".

Captain Maro hurried off to collect the requested documents, leaving me with Lydia and Tullius.

"My Thane," said Lydia, "Was it truly that terrible?"

"Yes," I said, "the Aldmeri Dominion had conquered all of Tamriel, the world was in ruins, the barriers between realms were close to collapse. Even those who should not be able to die lay dead… even Alduin himself".

"I thought you supposedly slew Alduin… at least, that's what the bards claim," said Elsif.

"No, I _defeated_ him," I said, "He cannot truly die, he still must complete the role he was assigned: bringing about the end of the old world, so that the next one may take its place".

Before we could continue our conversation, Captain Maro came back with the papers. I accepted them, and began looking them over. As expected, most were Writs of Assassination, including a considerable number for me. I put those aside, and moved on to see what else there was. I found a map of Skyrim, with a three Hold Capitols— Falkreath, Dawnstar, and Windhelm— specially marked.

"Where was the stronghold you raided?" I asked.

"Near Falkreath," said Captain Maro.

I nodded, crossing that location off the map. That left Dawnstar and Windhelm. I continued searching the confiscated papers, and came up with a strange note.

_Remember Brothers, if the worst comes about, fall back to where Azura's blessed light shines over us all._

_'__Hmm… a bit cryptic,' _I thought, _'I know the Shrine to Azura is near Winterhold, but that's not one of the cities marked, Let's see if I work this out: Azura, Queen of the Night Sky, patron of seers, Dawn and Dusk. Her artifact is Azura's Star. Wait… could it be that simple? Is Dawnstar the answer? Only one way to find out'._

"I looks like I'll have to investigate these leads," I said, "I'll check the area around Dawnstar first".

"Good plan," said Captain Maro, "I you wish, I could assign some of my men to travel with you".

"While I appreciate the offer," I said, "I don't think that's a good idea. A small, diverse group of travelers attracts less notice than a platoon of soldiers".

"As you wish," said Captain Maro.

I nodded to them, and Lydia and I headed out. Our path was set, we just had to follow it to wherever it led.

Translations:

_Nid! Vothni gein vost wah kolahn voknau krund, faal Ahngaar fen gon wah funt!_ = No! Without one fit to reside upon the throne, the Tower will begin to fail!

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time: The Search for the Brotherhood. See you then!


	4. Chapter 3: The Search

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Additional notes: to preempt further hateful reviews: Then I wrote this chapter, I hadn't yet played the Dark Brotherhood questline (Now remedied) As well. I never state that the Night Mother actually _said_ anything to Cicero: however I suspect she's capable of expressing her wishes to him through some other method. As for the Night Mother speaking to the Dragonborn, As she said, he _would_ have been a good Listener. As well, its possible she can she can talk to whoever she feels like, but usually only speaks to her Listener. I'd say that the extenuating circumstances of the world's current state would allow for these events. Sorry, mini rant over. Now back to the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Search

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I headed down the streets of Solitude, exiting the city to the roads beyond. We continued along, passing along the edge of the marshes. We soon left the marshes, arriving on the icy shores of the Pale. We hiked along the coast, coming to Dawnstar before too long. In the town, nothing seemed out of place.

We searched the outskirts next, and hit upon something out of place: a door of black metal, set into the rocks facing out into the Sea of Ghosts. I pushed the door open, and we stepped inside. We moved down the entrance hall, and came to a main hall of sorts, where a Redguard and a young Breton girl sat by the fire. The Redguard turned to face us, looking surprised that we weren't who he was apparently expecting. He quickly drew his scimitar, and shifted into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" asked the Redguard.

"A pair of travelers, seeing answers," I said, "I hope you can aid us with this".

"Oh, we'd love to!" said the girl cheerfully, "come over to the fire, and we can talk in comfort".

I heard the girl's words, but also felt a sinister undertone to them. I focused my attention on her more closely, and saw an important detail: red, faintly glowing eyes.

"Nice try, vampire," I said, "I know this is a sanctuary for the Dark Brotherhood, and know you'd likely try and kill me".

"Oh, you're no fun," she giggled, drawing and casually twirling a dagger.

"I have no quarrel with you," I said, "only your clients. Oh, and you can have these back… no sense wasting extra paper".

I handed the Redguard about 10 of the Writs of Assassination from those sent after me. He took the notes, and looked at them, shocked.

"So, you are the one we keep getting contracts for," said the Redguard, "What have you done with our missing member?"

"You mean your Listener?" I said, "He stabbed a man in the middle of the Bannered Mare in Whiterun, just after the guards had changed shifts. He's currently serving a prison sentence for his crime".

"Silly man," said the vampire, "he slipped up and got himself in trouble. He's a resourceful one though; he'll find a way out of trouble".

"Hmm... In any case, I need to know: who hired the Brotherhood to kill the Emperor?" I asked.

"We value discretion in all tasks," said the Redguard, "there's little to be told".

I was just about to reply when the door burst open, and a man dressed like a court jester hurried inside, ignoring everyone as he rambled.

"Oh, my dear Mother," he said, "Cicero has been a bad son to Mother for not being at Mother's side for so long! Cicero hopes Mother will forgive Cicero for failing you".

_'__That was rather random,' _I thought, _'definitely touched by Sheogorath, that one'._

"If you would consider," I said, "don't forget that agents of the Empire raided you sanctuary in Falkreath: It was through the documents they recovered that I was able to find this place. It would not be beyond reason to assume they could do the same. All I want is information… all you want to do at this point is protect your 'Family'. Just tell me what you can".

"You are a brave one, to face down the Dark Brotherhood in their home and issue threats," said the Redguard.

Before I could reply, the mad jester, Cicero, returned.

"Mother wants to see the Dragonborn," raved Cicero, "Cicero doesn't want to disappoint Mother, but Cicero doesn't where to find him".

_'__I guess that my cue?'_ I thought, then said, "I'm the Dragonborn".

"Cicero found the Dragonborn," said Cicero, who then did a little jig, "Mother will be so pleased with Cicero! Please, follow Cicero!"

I followed Cicero into a back room, where an ornate sarcophagus sat in the corner. Cicero opened the lids, revealing a desiccated corpse inside.

"Cicero warns you to treat Mother with respect," Cicero said, "Or Cicero will kill you".

I looked upon the corpse, and heard a voice emanating from the corpse, whispering to me.

'You have come,' said the voice, 'Vanquisher of the World-Eater, Sun's Champion, Warrior across Time. The Night Mother beckons you to listen'.

"I am listening," I said.

'You seek to protect the realm, prevent its destruction,' said The Night Mother, 'You search for the one behind sending my children to kill the Emperor. The answer is closer than you think. I can point you where to go, if you make me a promise: you will not harm my children'.

"I… promise you," I said, "I will not harm you children without reason".

'The Embassy of the Thalmor holds the answers you seek' said The Night Mother.

"That you," I said, "must know though: why are you helping me?"

'Because, I do not wish to see the world in ruins,' said The Night Mother, 'my children could not compete their calling if that were to occur'.

"Then I shall be on my way," I said, "Thank you for your honesty".

'You would have made a fine Listener, Dragonborn,' said The Night Mother, 'but your fate lies elsewhere'.

I turned and headed back to the main chamber, where Lydia was waiting by the two Brotherhood members.

"Lydia we have a new destination," I said, "we better get going".

"What about the Brotherhood?" asked Lydia, "What will you do?"

I thought about it, and quickly came up with a solution. I turned to speak the vampire.

"You know, I think you should get out of here," I said, "there's a place where you can find safety at a castle northwest of Solitude".

"What do you mean?" said the vampire.

"There's a clan of vampires living there, led by a woman named Valerica," I said, "She would likely take you in: She's working to undo the damage done by her husband and the prophecy he followed. You would be well advised to seek her out".

With that, Lydia and I left the Brotherhood to their devices, heading out towards our next goal.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time, the Assassin breaks out, and seeks what remains of his Family. See you then!


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking Out

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 4: Breaking Out

The Listener cursed to himself, he'd let his honor get in the way of his work again, and put his Family in danger. He should have just taken the money and gotten out. Now he had only one chance to escape here, using the lockpick he'd found stuck in the pillow of his cell's bed. He looked around, seeing there were now guards in sight at the moment, and carefully started working on the lock. With a bit of manipulation, the lock popped open. He slipped out of his cell, and headed down and grabbed his belongings from the evidence chest, including the weapon given to him by Astrid upon her death: the Blade of Woe. As he finished grabbing everything, the Listener heard someone coming down to the dungeons. He considered fighting, but decided against it… the guards were just doing their job.

The Listener turned and looked for a way out, and saw a path leading lower. He dashed in towards this passage, and descended to the catacombs beneath the city. He moved quickly, and before long reached a ladder leading up. The Listener cautiously pushed the hatch at the top open, and looked the see where he was. Based off the number of beds and spare armor nearby, he realized he'd come out in the guard barracks. Luckily for him, he was alone for now. He thanked whichever god was watching over him, and hurried out of town.

He moved down to the stables, where Shadowmere was waiting for him. The horse nodded at him knowingly, and stepped out to greet him. He hopped onto Shadowmere's back and they were off. The Listener knew this horse would take him where he needed to go without being ordered. Shadowmere took him north, following disused trails over the mountains to eventually arrive at Dawnstar. However, before they arrived in town, Shadowmere stopped. The Assassin soon saw why: Dawnstar was crawling with Penitus Oculatus.

_'__Oblivion!' _thought the Listener, _'has this sanctuary been compromised as well? Wait no… their movements suggest they're still searching. They don't truly know my face, and thanks my discretion, they don't know my voice. I could slip by if I act inconspicuous'._

The Listener dug through his pack, and pulled out an average-looking set of clothes. He quickly put them on, making sure he had his daggers close at hand. He walked towards town, trying to look like nothing more than a traveler. Once more, luck was on his side. The Imperial Agents didn't notice him, and were in fact gossiping with each other.

"I don't understand what we're doing here, anyway," said one agent.

"Didn't you hear?" said the second agent, "a contact of General Tullius' looked over the evidence from that raid near Falkreath and believes that there might be another, similar camp near here".

"Wait, you mean that Lizard?" said the first agent, "I don't see why we'd believe anything one of them would say, Black Marsh isn't even part of the Empire any more".

"Watch what you say," said the first agent, "rumors claim that this Argonian might be Dragonborn, like the Emperors of old".

The Assassin moved on, but thought on the agent's words.

_'__A Dragonborn? I heard the bards singing the praises of one,' _thought the Listener, _'could that Argonian in Whiterun have been the one their talking about? After all, when he shouted those words, the Blade of Woe flew straight out of my hand. It doesn't matter at this point… I just need to know my Family is safe'._

The Listener continued north, slipping around the rocks to reach the Black Door. The Listener went inside, ready to fight at moment's notice. He heard someone moving further ahead, and slowly drew his dagger. He stepped around the corner, and whipped his dagger up against this other's neck… only to find Nazir had done the same to him.

"Nazir," said the Listener, "good to see you too".

"Listener," said Nazir, "you've made it!"

"My apologies for worrying you, Brother," said the Listener, "Are you the only one here?"

"No, Babette is here too," said Nazir, "As is…"

"Listener! Cicero is pleased to see you!" said Cicero, "But Cicero will kill The Listener for worrying Mother".

"I'd like to see you try," said the Listener.

A few tense moments later, Cicero broke down laughing.

"Cicero jests!" said Cicero, "The Listener is still too valuable to Mother!"

The Listener shook his head at Cicero's eccentricities, and went into the back to greet the Night Mother.

"Night Mother," said the Listener, "your Listener has returned".

'I see your skills are still strong,' said The Night Mother, 'good… you will need them for your next task'.

"What do you require of me," said the Listener.

'I know of what the Emperor asked of you,' said The Night Mother, 'I would have you slay the one who hired us for that task'.

"I already have killed Amaund Motierre," said the Listener, "who do you speak of?"

'We have been used as a tool to tear down the world, something that cannot be allowed to happen,' said The Night Mother, 'the Embassy of the Thalmor holds the answers you seek. Go now, my child, find your target'.

The Listener nodded, and headed back to the main hall. There Babette greeted him.

"Listener!" said Babette in her usual cheery tone.

"Babette," said the Listener, "we should be careful: the Penitus Oculatus are patrolling Dawnstar".

"Just like he warned of," said Nazir quietly, "we need to get out of here".

"Where to?" asked the Listener.

"I might be best if we stay out of sight by splitting up of now," said Nazir, "I can simply just act like a travelling warrior, having arrived from Hammerfell, and your face is unknown to our foes".

"What about Babette?" said the Listener, "Anyone who looks at her too closely will realize she's a vampire".

"What about what that Argonian said?" asked Babette, "something about a castle northwest of Solitude?"

"Maybe… Listener, would you be willing to escort Babette to this place?" asked Nazir.

"No… we know nothing about them," said the Listener, "I'll take Babette to my… other home".

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" said Babette.

"I know you can," said the Listener, "but if we travel together, it will appear to any who see us that we are a father traveling with his daughter. An excellent bit of deception, wouldn't you agree?"

Babette giggled, and then replied.

"Alright," said Babette, "I'll get my things".

Babette hurried off to do just that, and the Listener turned to speak to Nazir further.

"Now, what Argonian are you talking about?" asked the Listener.

"A short time before you arrived, an Argonian walked right in to the Sanctuary and started asking questions about who hired us on the last assignment you were sent on," said Nazir, "I would have killed him right there and then, but something about him made me stay my hand".

"What happened? Did you tell him anything?" said the Listener.

"No, other than revealing my surprise he was alive… he handed be quite a few Writs of Assassination all for the same target," said Nazir, "While he was here, Cicero burst in, being his usual self. After checking on the Night Mother, he asked this Argonian to speak with the Night Mother for himself".

"What!?" said the Listener.

"After he came back," said Nazir, "he told Babette about this castle claiming it was a Sanctuary for vampires".

"We'll have to see about that," said the Assassin, "Cicero!"

"Yes, Listener?" said Cicero, "What do you need from Cicero?"

"The Sanctuary isn't safe for now," said the Assassin, "you know what you need to do: Protect the Night Mother".

"Cicero will guard Mother with his life!" said Cicero.

"I know you will," said the Assassin.

By this point, Babette was ready, and she and the Listener left the Sanctuary. The duo slipped past the Imperial Agents, and arrived where Shadowmere was waiting.

They hopped onto Shadowmere's back, and the horse looked to the Listener for directions.

"We need to head for my private retreat," said the Listener, "can you take us there?"

Shadowmere nodded, and set off. Shadowmere carried them along, galloping tirelessly. They passed south past Whiterun, avoiding the sound itself. They continued up the road to Riverwood, and then around the edge of Lake Ilinalta to reach Lakeview Manor. They dismounted, and went inside.

"Make yourself at home, Babette," said The Listener.

"Y-you own this place?" said Babette.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a long story," said the Listener, "Suffice it to say, the Jarl of Falkreath had a bit of work he needed done, and I helped out. It was before I joined the Brotherhood".

"I never would have expected this," said Babette, "we actually had a bet on the identity of this place… well, it doesn't matter now".

"Hey, were still alive," said the Listener, "As long as some part of the Brotherhood remains, our order will live on".

"Thanks, Brother," said Babette, "You're going out again, aren't you?"

"Yes, the Night Mother's given me a new task," said the Listener, "I need to get into the Thalmor Embassy to recover information on who hired Amaund Motierre to hire us. Stay safe, Babette".

He headed back outside, where he found Shadowmere waiting patiently. The Listener stopped and opened his pack, pulling out his Shrouded Armor.

_'__Time to get to work,'_ he thought.

He put on the armor, closed up his pack and hopped on Shadowmere's back.

"Let's get going, we need to get to the Thalmor Embassy," said the Listener.

Shadowmere snorted in agreement, and they set off down the road, their next destination in mind.

* * *

A/N: Ah, it appears paths are converging. Next time: Diplomatic Immunity, Part 2. See you then.


	6. Chapter 5: Diplomatic Immunity, Part 2

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 5: Diplomatic Immunity, Part 2

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I headed west, passing back into Haafingar. We made our way along, and up the slopes towards the Thalmor Embassy. We stopped at a safe distance from the building, out of sight of the guards. I peered towards the Embassy, and saw a large number of carriages stopped outside. Based off this, I knew we'd lucked out: Elenwen was holding another party. I turned to Lydia, and explained my plan.

"Alright," I said, "There's a cave beneath the Embassy that they use to dump the remains of prisoners once they're done with them. It should be possible to make our way through the caves, and get in without being noticed. Even better, this passage will take us straight to the Embassy's offices, where the clues we're looking for are most likely to be".

"This seems dangerous, my Thane," said Lydia, "What if something goes wrong? We need an exit strategy".

"Either that, or deniability," I said, "Our options are either to go in together, or have you stay out here, tending 'camp'".

"How would that work?" asked Lydia.

"You would sit here at a campfire," I explained, "and if anyone asks you can say I'm out hunting. It would be a true statement, as I am hunting for information".

"Let's go with the second option," said Lydia, "one infiltrator can move more quietly than two".

"Alright," I said, "Let's get set up then".

We quickly set up camp, putting down bedrolls and building a campfire. Once that was done I prepared to head out, but not before swapping my sword out of the Dragonbone Dagger to which I'd added a Chaos Damage enchantment.

"Alright," I said, 'I'll go do the 'hunting' now".

"Good luck, my Thane," said Lydia.

I nodded and set off, heading for the caves beneath the Embassy. I entered, and worked my way though the cave, fighting off the Frost Troll within. I soon reached the trapdoor up to the dungeon chamber. I climbed up, and carefully lifted the hatch. I spotted a Thalmor Agent in front of one of the cells, preparing to torture the one inside.

"Give it up, Beast," said the Thalmor, "we know your order is planning to move against us! Now, tell me what I want to hear, and you will have the honor of dying quickly!"

Whoever he was talking to chose to remain silent. I carefully lifted the hatch wider, and hauled myself up to the chamber above. I stalked up behind the Thalmor, who I could now see was interrogating an Argonian. As I did so, I drew my dagger slowly, so that my foe wouldn't hear. When the Argonian saw me he smirked.

"What's so funny, Lizard?" sneered the Thalmor, "when our glorious power is unleashed, your pitiful race will be erased from existence".

"More reason to stop you!" I hissed.

I quickly covered his mouth, and stabbed him, ending his life. I took the Thalmor's key, and opened the cell. The Argonian stepped out, nodding in thanks.

"Thank you for the release, brother," said the Argonian, "I was getting tired of listen to that idiot's posturing. Who are you, though, what brings you here?"

"I am Shouts-at-Sun," I said, "I'm here following a lead involving the Thalmor's activities".

"Nice to meet you," said the Argonian, "I am Veezara, a guest here enjoying the Thalmor's _amazing_ hospitality".

I smiled it his little joke, and then noticed the constellation tattooed on his shoulder.

"You're a Shadowscale?" I said.

"Retired, with honors," said Veezara, "So, looking to dig up some dirt? What about?"

"The Emperor's been murdered," I said, "and heard rumors the Thalmor might be involved somehow".

"In what way?" asked Veezara.

"I know it was a member of the Dark Brotherhood who committed the act," I said, "but the fact remains that, in the end, they're just a hired blade. I doubt an organization who thrives in the shadows would do something as noticeable as killing an Emperor unless the pay was _very_ good. I believe the Thalmor hired the Brotherhood through an intermediary to throw suspicion off themselves".

"But wouldn't there be many who want the Emperor dead?" asked Veezara, "after all, many were angered by the signing of the White-Gold Concordiat".

"While that's true," I said, "It's also true that by signing this, he staved off a much worse war, one which would have caused many needless deaths. In any case, you can get out of here if you wish, the trapdoor leads to a cave you can leave through".

"I'd rather collect my belongings first," said Veezara.

"That would most likely be in the evidence chest in Elenwen's office. It's just upstairs from here," I said.

"Hmm… have you broken in here before?" asked Veezara, "you seem to know this place well".

"Well, it was a couple years ago," I said, "and that time I used the front door".

"…Well let's get going," said Veezara, "I'm tired of this place".

I nodded, and we made our way upstairs to the main hall. We spotted some Thalmor, but they were heading outside and didn't see us. We continued to the upper level, and reached Elenwen's office. Veezara immediately headed for the chest in the corner, retrieving his gear… which included some familiar armor. At the same time, I searched the office, looking over the various documents. I checked the drawers for hidden compartments, and soon enough came across some interesting papers.

_Agent Elenwen:_

_We have reports that the Imperials and Stormcloaks have formed a truce. Your orders are thus:_

_ 1. The Emperor is becoming troublesome. Use one of our sleeper agents to hire the Dark Brotherhood to kill him. Make sure to eliminate the agent afterwards so to remove any connection back to us._

_ 2. Find the Brotherhood's Stronghold, and alter their papers to make it appear they have a base in Windhelm. This will allow the blame to be placed upon the Stormcloaks. Thus restarting the Civil War._

_ 3. The__ reports sent in by Agent Ancano before his untimely disappearance indicate he had located an object he referred to as 'The Eye of Magnus'. It what he theorized is correct, recovering this artifact would be invaluable to our plans._

_ 4. Find the one believed to be the Dragonborn. Our evidence show that our target seems to be an Argonian. One with his backing is now considered a major threat to the Dominion. Capture this one if possible, if not, kill him._

_These are your orders for now. Do not fail us have you did when you lost the stone fragment._

_Signed: First Inquisitor Arranelya._

"Well, that answers some questions," I said, "I've got what I need. Veezara?"

"It's all here," said Veezara, let's get out of here".

We made our way downstairs, and from there to the dungeon. We dropped down into the caves below and made our way outside. We headed over to where Lydia was waiting, and discovered the she was not alone. Someone in familiar black and red leather armor was sitting by the fire. We headed over, and he prepared to defend himself.

"Ah, I wondered how long it would take you to get out," I said.

"You're not going to try and arrest me?" asked the Listener.

"Why would I?" I said, "this is not Whiterun Hold, I have no jurisdiction to take you in here".

"My Thane," said Lydia, "who is your new friend?"

"Oh? This is Veezara, a Shadowscale" I said, "The Thalmor were interrogating him. I decided he would appreciate a change of scenery".

"V-Veezara!?" said the Listener, "I thought you were dead!"

"No, just captured," said Veezara, "though, from the sounds of it, you've been busy in the meantime".

"My apologies for breaking up this reunion," I said, "but we have important matters at hand"

"What did you uncover, My Thane?" asked Lydia.

"These orders, handed down to Ambassador Elenwen," I said, "think you all should read them".

I showed Lydia and well as the Brotherhood Members what I'd uncovered, and they reacted with various expressions ranging from shock to careful consideration.

"I'm doing to kill this Elenwen woman," growled the Listener.

"Stay your blade for now," I said, "Elenwen's currently holding one of her regularly scheduled parties. The Embassy will be filled with dignitaries, including several Jarls, and possibly even General Tullius. Heading in there right now would be suicide".

"Then what would you suggest?" asked Veezara.

"We need time to plan," I said, "and inform the right people of what's going on".

"… And who would that be?" asked the Listener.

"Let's see... Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius would be a good place to start," I said.

"I thought you said Tullius was with the Thalmor," said the Listener.

"Only because he must to keep up appearances," I said, "after all, the Empire are forced to act neutral towards the Dominion. The only way he could get out of attending was if he was in the middle of a siege"

"Fine, where would we work out of?" asked Veezara.

"I know exactly where," I said, "Give me your map".

The Listener pulled out a worn map and handed it to me. I took it, and quickly marked my manor on it. I then handed him his map back.

"At the location I marked, there's a large manor I own," I said, "This will be our safehouse for now. I'll meet you there. Oh, one last thing: did your vampire friend make it to Castle Volkithar safely?"

"I didn't take there, but I assured her safety," said the Listener, "I delivered her to her current location myself. I must ask though: why did you tell her about that place?"

"Because I had no quarrel with her," I said, "I'll see you at the manor. I have to collect the others first".

Lydia and I packed up our camp, and we set prepared to set out, when the Listener grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Wait," said the Listener, "what's your name?"

"I am Shouts-at-Sun," I said, "See you at the meeting".

With that, Lydia and I set out, heading for Solitude.

* * *

A/N: That's right, I kept Veezara alive! Next time: Gathering the conspiritors. See you then!


	7. Chapter 6: Gathering

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

Chapter 6: Gathering

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I made our way to Solitude, and headed straight to Castle Dour. We entered, intending to leave a message for General Tullius. Surprisingly, he was already present.

"General," I said, "I have some important news for you".

"Ah, what is it?" said Tullius.

"I believe the papers Captain Maro's men recovered from the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary near Falkreath may have been altered," I said, "I have found evidence that there _is_ no Brotherhood Sanctuary near Windhelm".

"Interesting," said Tullius, "I shall ask Maro to recall his men for now… when he returns from the Embassy".

"Thank you, my friend," I said, "I am planning a… meeting at my manor in the southern part of the Pale. I hope you can attend… and for Divines sake, keep Elenwen away!"

"I shall endeavor to do so," said Tullius, chuckling, "Will the others be there?"

"I plan on going to inform them immediately," I said, "see you there".

We left the castle, and headed out of Solitude once more. We headed a short ways from the city, and I changed to my dragon form. Lydia climbed on, and we took flight. We flew over the northern lands of Skyrim, watching Dawnstar and Winterhold pass beneath my wings. Soon enough, Windhelm came in to view. I banked downwards, and landed on the _odus ahrolle_ within sight of the city. I changed back to my normal form, and we headed for the city.

I was pleased to see the conditions in and around the city had improved since my last visit. The docks area now had proper housing for the workers there, and the Grey Quarter had been cleaned up to come closer to the conditions of the rest of the city. I knew it would take much longer for the people of Windhelm to properly change their opinions, but it was a good start. We continued on to the Palace of Kings, heading inside. We approached the throne, where Jarl Stormcloak was conducting business.

"Rolff Stone-Fist," said Ulfric, "you continually make trouble in the city. You have been caught constantly harassing Windhelm's Dunmer population. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"They are deserving of far worse than I give them!" shouted Rolff, "The come into our city, take our homes, and don't even contribute to the war!"

"Need I remind you, Rolff," said Ulfric, "the Dunmer _are_ refugees. Their homes were destroyed when Red Mountain erupted. They came here because they had nowhere else to go. Besides, this is our war: the refugees have no stake in it. Now, go with Galmar, I have others to speak with".

Rolff started heading off, when he spotted me.

"Hmph, who let one the Beasts into the city?" said Rolff, "You better get out of here, before your presence poisons our fair city".

"You would be advised against angering that one, brother," said Galmar Stone-Fist, "After all, the Greybeards have recognized him as Dragonborn".

"What, a Lizard like him?" said Rolff, drawing an axe, "No true Dragonborn could be anything but a Nord!"

He proceeded to charge at me, while I rolled my eyes and did what I needed to.

"_Zun!_" I Shouted.

The axe flew out of Rolff's hands, while the guards grabbed him.

"_Kolost hinmaar Bron, Zu'u lost nid keinul voth hi,_" I said,"_Zu'u nunon meyz tinvaak wah Strun-roodam_".

"Take Rolff to the dungeons," said Galmar, "he needs some time to cool off".

The guards hauled Rolff away, and I turned to speak with Jarl Stormcloak.

"_Krosis_, I did not intend to cause your city troubles," I said.

"Don't worry, that's just how my brother is… on a good day," said Galmar.

"So Dragonborn," said Ulfric, "what have you been up to? It has been a while since we last met".

"I aided the Dawnguard in their endeavors," I said, "and I'm certain you remember those Cultists that were running around?"

"You mean the ones screaming about 'Lord Miraak'?" said Ulfric.

"Yes those were the ones," I said, "I had to deal with their leader, who was based out of Solsthiem".

"Who was Miraak?" said Ulfric, "the name sounds vaguely familiar, but I cannot recall from where".

"He was a former priest of the Dragon Cult, one of Alduin's servants," I said, "that is, until he discovered his powers. You see, he was a Dragonborn, possibly the first known. He split off, and formed his own separate sub-cult, taking his acolytes with him. He sought knowledge of how to surpass the power of Alduin… which led him Apocrypha. Don't worry, he's gone now".

"Then that would imply you too have been to Apocrypha," said Ulfric.

"Yes, weird place, not planning on going back any time soon," I said, "but now down to business".

"Alright, what do you seek?" asked Ulfric.

"I'm calling a meeting: I have uncovered evidence of the Thalmor's activities and plans for not just Tamriel, but all of Mundus," I said.

"Good, I was hoping something would turn up," said Ulfric, "where is the meeting to take place?"

"In the manor I own in the southern end of The Pale," I said, "on a hill overlooking Whiterun Hold".

"I know that place," said Ulfric, "I will be there".

"Thank you, Jarl Stormcloak," I said, "I must inform the others of this gathering".

We left the Palace of King, and headed though the streets of Whiterun to Candlehearth Hall. Inside, we sat down and I penned a quick letter.

_Sunders-the-Heart,_

_I'm holding a meeting of our allies at my manor. _

_I hope you can attend as well. _

_I cannot say much here, but know that it involves the state of the world._

_Signed, Shouts-at-Sun._

I sealed the letter, and located a courier.

"Excuse me," I said, "I have a job for you. Take this letter to the owner of the Drunken Dragon Inn in Winterhold".

The courier nodded, and took the letter as well as my money. He then hurried off to complete the delivery. We left the Inn again, and headed out of Windhelm. I thought about who else it would be worth bringing and realized there were two others who I could bring… assuming they would be willing to listen to me.

"Lydia," I said, "I guess we might as well try to get the Blades in on this meeting as well. I may not have left on the best terms with Delphine, but the fact remains she knows how to work undercover… something we might need in the future. As well, Esbern is quite knowledgeable. If we come across something we are unfamiliar with, he could aid us".

"It is your choice, my Thane," said Lydia.

We headed back up to the hill I'd landed on before, and I changed into my dragon form again. Lydia got into position, and I took off, headed west, passing over the plains of Whiterun before entering the deep valleys of The Reach. Soon enough, we came upon the Karthspire Forsworn camp. I flew past it, banking around the mountain and climbing till I could see the courtyard area atop Sky Haven Temple, a place sufficiently large enough for a _dovah _to land.

"Be prepared, Lydia," I said over my shoulder, "I doubt Delphine will be pleased by my arrival… especially in this form".

I swung around, and landed on top of Sky Haven Temple. Lydia quickly leapt off my back, and readied for combat... which as good, and Delphine rushed out wielding her Akaviri Longsword. Lydia blocked Delphine's strikes, and adjusted her position to knock Delphine's sword away, while I changed back to my normal form.

"_Drem yol lok,_ Delphine," I said, "long time no see".

"You? What have you done?" shouted Delphine.

"Only embraced my true nature," I said, "Now pardon me, I must speak with you and Esbern.

"I cannot allow one who has… _corrupted_ himself as you have to enter this place!" shouted Delphine.

"Delphine! What's all the screaming about?" said Esbern, who'd just emerged from within the temple.

"Stay back old man," said Delphine, "I must deal with this monster that's invaded our home".

"Now, now Delphine," I chided, "is that any way to treat the one who protected the world from at least three world-ending threats?"

"Ah, Dragonborn!" said Esbern, "I see you've unlocked your true might".

"What are you talking about, old man?" asked Dephine, "He's become one of those we pledged ourselves to defeat!"

"Aren't you forgetting what the Dragonborn is Delphine?" said Esbern, "'Mortal of body, soul of a dragon'. There was never a time when he wasn't a dragon, at least partially".

"It seems you know more about what I've done then I expected," I said.

"Oh, yes!" said Esbern, "some of our orders older records speak of the actions of a dragon that allied himself with the mortal races, and gathered those of like minds to battle Alduin. The records say he was slain at this very spot by our order, with the sword Dragonsbane".

"Interesting," I said, "but now down to business. I have come upon some evidence of the Thalmor's activities. I'm calling all those I could consider allies together to meet at a neutral location".

"Where would this take place?" asked Esbern.

"My manor in the southern end of the Pale," I said, "It is between two giant camps, and on a hill overlooking Whiterun. I hope to see you there… that is, if Delphine is capable of restraining herself".

"We will do our best to attend," said Esbern.

"Thank you Esbern," I said, "Lydia and I must be off now: we need to prepare for the meeting".

I stepped back, and changed to my dragon form once again. I let Lydia climb on as the Blades watched.

"_Tirahk wundun, kendovve,_" I said.

I then kicked off, and caught the wind under my wings, taking flight. I flew back down into the canyons of The Reach, letting the natural air currents ease my journey. I flew out into the plains of Whiterun, and soon my destination came into sight. I flew in through the back entrance, and arrived in the cavern beneath the manor. I landed inside, and changed back to my normal form. Lydia and I headed upstairs, and we started preparing for the arrival of our guests.

* * *

Translations:

_odus ahrolle_ = snowy hills

_Kolost hinmaar Bron, Zu'u lost nid keinul voth hi, Zu'u nunon meyz tinvaak wah Strun-roodam _= Contain yourself Nord, I have no quarrel with you, I only come talk to Storm-cloak

_Tirahk wundun, kendovve _= Safe travels, warriors

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time: The conspirators meet up, and discuss how to move forwards. See you then!


	8. Chapter 7: Conspiring

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 7: Conspiring

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Everything was set: spare chairs had been gathered, and drinks had been prepared. The first to arrive had been the duo of Dark Brotherhood Assassins, Veezara and his Listener, riding a horse as black as night. They had sufficient forethought to not show up in their highly recognizable armor, but rather a more generic set. General Tullius and his second in command, Legate Rikke, had arrived next, followed by Ulfric Stormcloak and Galmar Stone-Fist. The last to arrive were Sunders-the-Heart and the Blades, Esbern dragging a reluctant Delphine behind him. I showed each of them in, and we sat took our seats at the table.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin," I said, "Feel freely to speak freely in this place: none here are friends to the Thalmor".

"Oh, thank Talos," said Tullius, "It becomes difficult at times to keep acting for those elves".

"You support Talos worship?" said Ulfric.

"Of course," said Tullius, "This Civil War was never about worship of any particular deity for me: It was about keeping the Empire strong in the face of the threat of the Thalmor's forces".

"Anyway," I said, taking control of the conversation, "we have business to attend to. I have come across evidence of the Thalmor's activities and plans for the world. I would you like you all to read these orders which were… procured from Elenwen's desk".

I handed what I had taken from the Embassy to my guests, and they responded as expected, with reactions ranging from shock to confusion.

"As you can see," I said, "The Thalmor are moving ahead with their plans. We need to prepare to do the same".

"What do you suggest?" asked Ulfric.

"As Tullius said before, we need a strong Empire to be able to stand up to the Dominion's forces," I said, "However, therein lies the problem: The Emperor is dead".

"Does he not have heirs?" asked Esbern, "I'm certain he must".

"Oh, he does," said Tullius, "but they are constantly bickering with one another. To place one upon the throne would anger the others, possibly enough to make them plot _that_ Emperor's downfall".

"Hmm… what about our Dragonborn friend here?" asked Sunders-the-Heart, "After all, the Empire enjoyed a period of relative stability under the Septim Dynasty".

"I doubt that would work very well," I said, "I don't think the general public would accept an Argonian as Emperor".

"Not unless you were successfully wearing the Amulet of Kings," said Tullius.

"Wasn't that destroyed at the end of the 3rd era?" said Sunders-the-Heart, "You know, when Martin Septim channeled to power of his blood to summon the full fury of Akatosh into Mundus?"

"It was damaged," said Tullius, "but the amulet is actually intact for the most part. Its gem is cracked, but that's about it. It's currently stored at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City".

"Well, I guess that's something to consider for the future," I said, "Now though, we have to consider more allies," I said.

"We should be careful," said Veezara, "The more you bring into a plan, the great the chances it will fail".

"I doubt the ones I'm thinking of will be too much of a liability in that respect," I said, "even though they would be difficult to hide: _Faal Dovahhe_".

"The… dragons?" said Ulfric, "what help could we get from them?"

"Think about it: the _dov_ often follow the one of their kind who has proven themselves the strongest," I said, "I defeated Alduin, who was considered the strongest".

"Even so, I doubt they'd follow you," said Ulfric, "The dragons would see you as an insignificant mortal".

"Ah yes, about that," I said, "I think it's time you hear the _full _tale of my battle against Alduin".

"What do you mean?" said Tulius, "the tale you speak of is well known".

"It is… the edited version at least," I said, "Some of those gathered here already know fully what I mean, but most of you heard it second or third hand, though some have a couple clues regarding the full tale".

"Tell us what you mean, Dragonborn," said Esbern.

"The full tale begins many centuries ago, during the first Dragon War. Alduin's forces were sweeping across the land, dominating all they came across. However, not all agreed with his path. One _Dovah_ in particular chose to oppose Alduin, and gathered support, from his own race and mortalkind alike. He even garnered some amount of aid from the early Blades. This _Dovah_ examined his options, and tried various plans to take down Alduin. These ranged from building up his resistance forces, having his mortal supporters spread the word to others, and even attempting to recruit Miraak, the first known Dragonborn. However, these plans didn't get him very far. In the end, Three Nordic heroes took up the fight against Alduin, attempting to weaken him with a _Thu'um_ of their own making. It wasn't enough. In the end, these warriors resorted to their back-up plan: use the power of an Elder Scroll to cast Alduin adrift in the currents of time… _Meyye_".

I took a deep breath and continued my tale.

"They may have sent him away, but he was banished, not defeated," I said. "The _Dovah_ who opposed Alduin knew this, and initiated his grandest scheme of all: The Longest Plan. He took the special amulet that had been prepared, and scattered its five pieces to the winds, four resting in Tamriel, and one hidden beyond mortal hands. He left behind clues to the path for the future, and aided in the completion of Alduin's Wall, a collection of knowledge of ancient lore. He placed all his pieces of the board, and readied for the most important part of his plan: his own death".

"What?" said Delphine.

"Esbern, you know this part of the story," I said, "This _Dovah _traveled to a fortress of the Blades, and was killed with the sword Dragonsbane. He needed to do this because the most important link in this entire plan was his own soul. He allowed his soul to be placed within a mortal form, and would wander Nirn until the time came for destiny to be fulfilled".

"How do you know all this?" asked Esbern.

"I'm surprised you've yet to put the pieces together," I said, "you see I am the one who is the terminus of this plan, the Dragonborn who possesses the soul of that very same _Dovah_. I am Zaanahstkrein, the dragon who opposed Alduin. During our battle on the fields of Sovngarde, I unlocked the true power of my soul, fighting Alduin in an aerial duel on equal terms".

"I knew it!" screamed Delphine, "you're just a monster under your exterior! I should have killed you when we first met, then we could have gotten a _decent_ Dragonborn!"

"No, that would have only doomed the world," I said calmly, "After all the effort taken to get me to where and when I needed to be, all that was invested in the Plan… Well, there weren't any others to deal with it. So, Delphine, either get used to what I am or leave".

"Fine!" sneered Delphine, "You will get no support from the Blades! Come, Esbern, we must return to our base to find a way to end this farce!"

"I rescind that statement," said Sunders-the Heart, "I, as Spymaster of the Morrowind Chapter of the Blades, pledge my support to Shouts-at-Sun".

"As do I," said Esbern.

"Esbern what do you think you're doing!?" screamed Delphine.

"Choosing to fulfill my oath," said Esbern, "I pledged myself to the protection of the Dragonborn. I am certain he could use someone like me".

"That I could," I said, "your scholarly skills are quite good to have around. I would gladly allow you into the fold".

"Well then, what's our next move?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"We need to rally the provinces," I said, "If we wish to properly challenge the Thalmor, we need support from the people of Tamriel. I doubt that the Nords of Skyrim will be much of an issue at this point, and with you support, General Tullius, Cyrodiil will support our movement. Of course, that leaves the rest of the continent".

"I can rally the Dunmer," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I still bear the Moon-and-Star ring, and they will at very least be willing to listen".

"High Rock won't cause trouble," said Tullius, "They are still a part of the Empire, after all. As well, Hammerfell will support actions against the Thalmor".

"I've got contacts down in Black Marsh," said Veezara, "of course, having you along wouldn't hurt either, Dragonborn".

"Well, that works for now," I said, "The next question becomes… when should I attempt to acquire the Amulet of Kings?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with that, my Thane?" said Lydia, "You know that if the Amulet accepts you…"

"I'll be bound to be the next Emperor, painting an even larger target on my head," I said, I… think it's something I'll need to deal with".

"Might as well head to Black Mash first," said Sunders-the-Heart, "As they're aren't currently part of the Empire, showing up wearing the Amulet of Kings, the very symbol of imperial power, might be a bad idea".

"Alright, it's decided then," I said, "Veezara and I will travel to Black Marsh, and appeal for aid in the coming events. We'll head out in the morning, until we meet again, good luck in your respective tasks".

With that, our group dispersed, though with some changes. Sunders-the-Heart joined Esbern and a still fuming Delphine on their way to Sky Haven Temple, while the rest went back to their respective cities of origin. Meanwhile, Lydia and I were left in company of the Dark Brotherhood pair.

"Well, that went well," I said, "I didn't expect thing to progress so quickly, though".

"Why are you including us in this?" asked the Listener.

"Well, your skills would be quite a boon," I said, "you, for example, you broke into the Emperor's personal ship, one of the most heavily guarded places in all of Skyrim, killed the Emperor, and escaped with your life intact. That shows how efficient you are. Veezara, well, you are a Shadowscale, that you earned that title alone shows what you can do. Now you two get some rest, the guest beds are upstairs. I've still got some work to do… letters to write, people to inform that I will be out of Skyrim for a while".

I watched as they headed upstairs, and then headed for the basement. I walked past my personal shrine to the Nine Divines, and down the hidden tunnel to the caverns below. There, I found Lokhunnonvul already waiting for me.

"Lokhunnonvul," I said, "_Drem yol lok,_ my friend".

"Greetings to you as well, Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul, "I noticed you had quite a few guests, what has happened?"

"The Emperor of Cyrodiil has been assassinated," I said, "The White-Gold tower lies without one to sit the throne".

"_Nid…_ without one on the throne, the tower is weakened," said Lokhunnonvul, "what will you do?"

"The only thing I can think of," I said, "As much as it doesn't interest me, I might have to take the throne… after all, the Empire prospered under the Septim Dynasty, the Dragonborn Emperors. Before that, though, I wish to rally the people of Tamriel behind a common threat: the Thalmor".

"Do you believe those _fahliil_ are that much of a threat?" asked Lokhunnonvul.

"_Geh_… I saw what would come about if they are not stopped," I said, "it was terrifying… using the power of the Eye of Magnus, the towers had been twisted into something foul, the remnants of the other mortal races toiled under their elven overlords, the _dov_ either lay dead or enslaved by the Thalmor, even Alduin lay dead… I was the last one free… though I knew it would not last. That world was doomed… the next Kalpa would never come".

"_Krosis_, I did not intend to cause you such distress," said Lokhunnonvul, "Especially with you last encounter with the Eye".

"It's alright," I said, "Though, it seems the world needs us even more than ever. If this comes to full on war, something I quite hope it does not, then the _dovahhe_ will likely end up playing a role".

"What is your first stop on this new journey of yours?" asked Lokhinnonvul.

"Black Marsh," I said, "Having support from the other provinces would be a boon. As well, you know your role".

"_Geh,_ an extra reason to visit _Monahven_ and sit in on a lecture. I shall rally the _dov_. I wish you luck on your journey," said Lokhunnonvul, "if the time to fight comes, know that _Faal dovahhe do Keizaal_, will stand at your side".

I nodded and watched Lokhunnonvul take flight and head up the cavern exit. I turned to head back upstairs, hearing someone hurrying to leave the spot they'd been watching from. I smirked, heading up to the manor above and headed to my desk, writing a letter to the College explaining I would be unavailable for some time. Once that was done, I head upstairs and lay down to rest… tomorrow would be the beginning of a long day.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time: Into the Marsh. See you then!


	9. Chapter 8: Into the Marsh

A/N: And here's the next chapter, enjoy! If you wish to see a map of Black Marsh for reference, I'd suggest the Imperial Library. I also linked it on my profile page.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 8: Into the Marsh

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next morning, I packed and rechecked my supplies, knowing I had a lengthy journey ahead of me. Veezara was preparing as well, and Lydia was getting ready to deal with my temporary absence.

"Be careful, my Thane," said Lydia.

"I shall endeavor to," I said, "You know where to go if you find yourself in trouble".

Veezara and I headed outside, and I noticed that he had equipped himself for a long hike. I raised my brow at that and smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't have nearly as far to hike as you might expect," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Veezara.

"Stand back," I said.

He did so, and I allowed my power to change me into my dragon form. As the change concluded, Veezara stared at me wide eyed.

"Hop on," I said, "You are going to get to see the world as few others have".

I felt Veezara climb up on my back, and get himself settled. Once he was ready, I kicked off, catching the wind under my wings. I flew south, watching the land pass beneath me. For a bit, I glided along, but then reached the Jerall Mountains, and worked to gain sufficient altitude to climb over them. I worked my way past the peaks, and then passed over the southern-most ridge. There it was before me, the lands I called home before I discovered my destiny: Cyrodiil. I dropped altitude on the southern face, and passed by Bruma before swinging past the Imperial City. I continued south, passing Bravil before arriving landing at an abandoned fort in the border region of Blackwood. As I came in to land, the sun touched the western horizon. It had been a long, tiring flight, but we'd made it. As Veezara climbed off, I changed back to my normal form.

We set up camp, for the night, and sat down by the fire.

"So, did you enjoy your little bit of espionage last night?" I asked.

"What! How did," said Veezara.

"You really think I wouldn't notice your presence?" I said, "I don't really mind, though: you'd have met Lokhunnonvul eventually".

"How did you meet him?" asked Veezara.

"Well, it wasn't terribly long after I arrived in Skyrim," I said, "the Greybeards had sent me to the tomb of Ustengrav to retrieve an artifact for their order's founder, Jurgen Storm-Caller. Along the way, I got sidetracked by examining a ancient site known as Skyborn Altar atop a mountain. The site was guarded by a rather hostile dragon. It attacked me on sight, and I fought it… however I was inexperienced. I soon found myself pinned down and facing my seemingly certain death".

"What happened?" asked Veezara.

"I heard an unfamiliar voice Shouting," I said, "and the weight to the dragon attempting to crush me vanished. I quickly got to my feet and looked to see what had happened. I saw my attacker lying a short distance away, and another dragon flying overhead. He had saved me. Once I finished fighting my attacker, I listened to what he had to say to me… and I glad I did. I don't know what would of occurred if I hadn't. We've been working together since that day, with him always being willing to listen to my ideas, and provide ones of his own to help me".

"Huh," said Veezara, "you lead quite the odd life".

"Eh, I've gotten used to the fact that my life will never really be normal," I said, "I've walked the fields of Sovngarde, been through the Soul Cairn, and even stood at the summit of Apocrypha. Fate likes putting me in strange places. But now, to business. What of anything do you know of the current state of Black Marsh's Government?"

"Well, there was a coup a while back, where the ruling party at the time was deposed, and the Pro-Independence An-Xileel faction took over," said Veezara, "Even so, I doubt they'd let themselves be attacked by the Thalmor. I feel that they'd be willing to fight for their homeland".

We chatted for a bit longer, and then lay down to rest. The next morning, we set out into Black Marsh on an overgrown trail. Soon enough, we were in the thick of it, slogging through the swamps and pushing vines aside. As we traveled, I felt eyes at us, but they were more curious than anything. The road wound onwards, and late in the day we came to a clearing, where a memorial was located.

"Ah, the old Oblivion Crisis Memorial," said Veezara.

The memorial consisted of a stone monument, carved with the names of the soldiers who fought at this site. Strewn around the area, there were stones of otherworldly origin… the remnants of the Oblivion Gate which had opened on this site two centuries prior. I scanned down the list, seeing my own name among the list of heroes. I then spotted something that seemed out of place: a runic inscription near the bottom.

"_Daar qethsegol lost wahlaan ko zin do nonvul kendov do Ved Zanos, wen norok Riin do uld fus faal Deyra nol niist himdah, dah niin rigir kotin faal Fruun_," I read, "This stone was raised in honor of the noble warriors of Black Marsh, whose fierce Waves of strength forced the Daedra from their lands, pushing them back into Oblivion".

I felt the familiar sensation of a new word of power flowed into my mind. I thought on it, recognizing its meaning.

_'__Riin… Wave… Tsunami,'_ I thought, _'I wonder when this inscription was placed here'._

My thought were interrupted when those who had been tracking us emerged from their hiding spots. They were Argonians of course, however they weren't tribal. Instead, their armor looked like that of soldiers.

"Veezara?" said one of the Argonian soldiers, "what a surprise to see you back here".

"The same to you," said Veezara with relief, "Events are transpiring, ones which might require the aid of all of Tamriel".

"And your companion?" asked the soldier.

"I am Shouts-at-Sun," I said, "I am the one bearing the message to be delivered. I had simply paused here to visit the memorial… I had an ancestor who served that day".

"Hmm… well, follow us," said the soldier, "we're about done with our patrol anyway. We've currently headed back to town".

We followed the soldiers, and arrived at the small town of Glenbridge: most of the buildings were built on stilts so that they wouldn't get flooded when the water level was high. Our impromptu escort led us to the docks, where a ferry was waiting.

"You can take this to the capital at Murkwood," said the soldier.

"Thank you," I said.

Veezara and I boarded the ferry, and before long we set off towards our next destination.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time: Arrival at the capital, and an unexpected guest arrives. See you then!


	10. Chapter 9: Haynekthtnamet

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 9: Haynekhtnamet

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

As our ferry sailed down the river, we watched the marsh drift past, and we chatted.

"So, what you said back there," said Veezara, "about having an ancestor who drove back the forces of Oblivion… was that true?"

"Yes… and no," I said, "In an odd way, did have an ancestor who served that day, but it was also me".

"Huh?" said Veezara.

"To understand you'd need to understand a bit better what I did back during the ancient Dragon War. You heard what I told the others," I said, "however, as a condition to completing my plan, I had to live in the mortal plane until the time came for Alduin to return from his banishment. Basically, I lived a life, then another, and then another. I lived these lives, and died as each end. Now, here I am, at the terminus of this plan… what happens to me now, I know not".

"Gods… I can even imagine living like that," said Veezara, "stuck with so many memories".

"It's not too bad," I said, "my dragon soul allows me the mindset to properly comprehend this existence. Though, I'm certain that without it, I would be quite mad",

"Hmm… while you were talking to that dragon," said Veezara, "he mentioned something about the 'Eye of Magnus'. What was he talking about?"

"The Eye is… well actually, I'm not quite sure of its origins," I said, "All I know about it is that it is an artifact of immense power, and with it, one Thalmor mage nearly unraveled the world… now, it might be happening again".

The ferry continued on, and eventually docked on the edge of Murkwood, Black Marsh's capital. We disembarked, and headed up the streets, heading for the palace. Along the way, we got some odd looks, most likely a combination of Veezara being a Shadowscale and the fact I didn't look like a normal Argonian. We reached the palace, a structure of quarried stone and trees trained and grown to form a framework. We approached the gates, where the guards were waiting.

"Hold," said the guard, "what business do you have here?"

"We bear a message for the King," said Veezara, "It concerns the future of all of Tamriel. By honor of my oath as a Shadowscale, I must inform him".

"A-a Shadowscale!?" said the guard, "I thought they were all gone!"

Another, older Argonian came out from the palace, the quality of his clothes showing him to be a member of the court.

"What's going on out here?" said the nobleman, who then saw us, "Veezara? Been I while, hasn't it?"

"The same to you, old friend," said Veezara.

"So, what brings you back to our little corner of the marsh?" said the nobleman.

"Business, unfortunately," said Veezara, "we need to speak to the king. There's trouble brewing in the Summerset Isles".

"Ah… come on it," said the nobleman, "we'll get you your audience".

Veezara and I followed the nobleman, and entered the palace. As we headed up the halls, we listen as he told us about the state of things.

"We've been expecting something like this for some time now," said the nobleman, "since the Empire signed that treaty, we knew that it would only buy time. The Thalmor are a ruthless bunch… they wouldn't give up on their plans so easily".

"I agree," I said, "they likely have plans within plans, and backup plans for those".

"So what's been going on?" asked Veezara, "It appears the political situation has changed since I left".

"Yes," said the nobleman, "the old Monarchy has been restored, the An-Xileel are still around, but the more militant arm of their faction has faded. Anyway, we're here.

We headed through the doors to the throne room, and I got my first look at the King of Black Marsh. I was immediately struck by how… young he was. He was just barely an adult, and still had a bit of growing to do. He looked up at us as we approached, his steward standing to the side.

"Ah, greetings visitors," said the king, "what do you seek here?"

"We bring news from beyond the borders of Argonia, my liege," said Veezara, "we believe the forces of the Aldmeri Dominion are preparing to move forwards with their plans".

"What evidence do you have of this?" asked the king.

"If I may?" I said, to which Veezara nodded, "I recovered some documents from the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim, detailing both the Thalmor's core beliefs and their plans for the world. I have brought them for your consideration".

I handed the papers over, which the king took, reading them over. Looking more grim as he went.

"This is certainly troubling," said the king, "how would they go about doing such things?"

"That I don't precisely know," I said, "however, the world has been rewritten before… The Dragon Break is an example. 1008 years don't go missing of their own accord".

"Hmm… so, you've been living in Skyrim?" said the king, "some rumors from those lands speak of dragons returning to the world".

"Yes, they have returned," I said, "though they never truly left it".

"I don't know whether I believe you on that point," said the king.

Before I could reply to that, a guard came rushing in.

"Sir!" said the guard, "the city watch say they saw something flying this way from the east. Whatever it is, they say it's big".

"We'll just have to see for ourselves," said the king, "come along".

We followed the king to the balcony, and looked out over the lands. On the wind, I could hear a familiar roaring.

_'__A dovah, here?'_ I thought, _'I didn't know there were any this far south except for… it couldn't be, could it?'_

The source of the sound came closer, and now I could see it for what it was. It was a dragon, greenish with sparks jumping between its horns. My mind jumped to an artifact I read about some time back… a tale involving a legendary creature which resided in Black Marsh.

_The Fang of Haynekhtnamet_

_Black Marsh was once known to be inhabited with what the Argonians called the Wamasus. Northern men considered them to be intelligent dragons with lightning for blood. One such mighty beast, Haynekhtnamet, was slain by the Northern men, though it took 7 days and nights, and a score of men. One of the surviving men took a fang home as a trophy. The fang was carved down into a blade and fashioned into a small dagger. The Dagger mysteriously houses some of the beast's magical properties and grants the user the ability to do shock damage on an opponent. This unique Dagger is seen occasionally by traveling heroes. _(1)

"Well, I guess that proves my point about the return of the dragons," I said.

"Oblivion," said the king, "Well, I'm open to suggestions. What do we do?"

The answer came from the dragon itself.

"_Dovahkiin, Zu'u sahlon hi! Ahkrop benex faal Siigonisse, Zu'u fen luv faal hiim oraan wah siiv hi!_" roared the dragon.

"Ah, I see," I said, "I'll deal with the dragon… it's me he wants, anyway".

"What?" said Veezara.

"No time to explain," I said, "the city is in danger".

I leapt down, and roared to the skies, catching the dragon's attention.

"_Zu'u los het! nii los zey hi laan! Il mii kuz daar wah ahstaad mu vis kos enarah,_" I roared

"_Nid, Zu'u jur hi het! Hi nis filok dii bah!_" said the dragon.

"_Ful kos nii,_" I said, and then focused on my amulet, "_Staadnau hin suleyk, Dovahkiin, ahrk fundein faal viing do hin sil, ahrk tiid fen kos unslaad!_"

I felt my power enrobe me, and I assumed my dragon form at full power. I kicked off, and flew to be level with my foe. From this angle, I could see something interesting: one of this dragon's front fangs was missing. This confirmed the identity of my foe, at least according to the legends: this was Haynekhtnamet. As I flew before my foe, it looked at me in shock.

"_Drem yol lok,_" I said, "_Zu'u Zaanahstkrien_".

"_Fos, hi?_" said Haynekhtnamet,"_Hi los tek kos dilon! Veyn los Drog Alduin?_"

"_Alduin lost kosaan viik. Rok mah us dii uld,_"I said,"_Hi los milaar spein wah faal visk, Haynekhtnamet_".

"_Nid... Zu'u uful mah het fund droz zey. Zu'u kend asnir wah gesiigor dii fron,_" said Haynekhtnamet, "_Nuz diist... hi fen dir grut un drog!_"

Haynekhtnamet took a deep breath, and unleashed a _Thu'um _I could only place in the deepest recesses of my memory.

"_Qo… Thu'ul… Strun!_" Shouted Haynekhtnamet.

As soon as I heard the first word, I was already moving, and just barely dodged the bolt of lightning which forked out of his maw.

_'__Lightning Breath,'_ I thought, _'A rare Thu'um indeed… though from the legends, it sounds like my foe here gathered others who have skill with those words'._

I repositioned, and readied a _Thu'um _of my own.

_"__Fo… Krah… Diin!_" I shouted, choosing Frost due to not wanting to accidentally set all of Black Marsh on fire.

My stream of icy breath struck true, and Haynekhtnamet, reeled back. He then charged at me, and I dodged away, raking him with claws… only to discover the 'blood like lightning' part wasn't just a story. I pulled away after receiving a mild shock, and rethought my options.

_'__Dragonrend? No that would hurt me just as much as did him,' _I thought, _'Ice Form? A temporary solution at best. Bend Will? No way in Oblivion am I doing that. Maybe… water transmits shock magic so I wonder…'_

"_Lom… Riin!_" I Shouted.

A wave of water appeared before me, flowing forwards across the air as it moved, it expanded, building into a raging torrent. The torrent hit Haynekhtnamet straight on, and caused his own lightning to turn against him. He was forced to the ground, luckily not hitting any buildings. I flew above looking down at him.

"_Haynekhtnamet, vantaaz nu, ahrk hi aal lahney. Zu'u kos nid keinul voth hi. Zu'u nunon wundun wah daar yah frey ko meyz brothuz. .. faal Kriis Fahliil hind wah luv tum lein, enkron pah, orin dov, ahrk imzik nistmaar rahhe. Fen hi ofan frey midrak niin, wah hin qahnaarin?_" I said.

"_Zu'u fen ni! Nuz. .. to Zu'u mah het, dii fron sar dii daal,_" said Haynekhtnamet,"_Waan faal zensekos do lein los ol riid ol hi korah, ruz hi fen praag pah hi vis gaav. Nust los hin wah uth nu, Zaanahstkrein. Nust vis kos ruund nau gut tuusse, nau por veyn Taazokaan oblaan_".

With that, Haynekhtnamet took his final breath, and slumped to the ground. I landed nearby, and changed back to my normal form. I stepped over to Haynekhtnamet's fallen body, and rested my hand on his snout.

"Rest now," I said, "and thank you".

I watched as his body burned away to a skeleton, and his soul poured into me. As the process finished, I looked around to see the townsfolk looking at me with a mixture of fear and awe. The guards were approaching, looking much the same.

"Umm… I can explain?" I said.

"You'd better," said the guard captain, "there must be some tale behind what you just did".

"Well, it starts a few years ago," I said, and launched into the tale of my adventures.

* * *

(1)Excerpt from Famed Artifacts of Tamriel

Translations

_Dovahkiin, Zu'u sahlon hi! Ahkrop benex faal Siigonisse, Zu'u fen luv faal hiim oraan wah siiv hi!_" = Dragonborn, I smell you! Hiding among the Argonians, I will tear city apart to find you!

_Zu'u los het! nii los zey hi laan! Il mii kuz daar wah ahstaad mu vis kos enarah. = _I am here! It's me you want! Let's take this to somewhere we can be alone.

_Nid, Zu'u jur hi het! Hi nis filok dii bah!_ = No, I challenge you here! You cannot escape my wrath!

_Ful kos nii _= So be it

_Fos, hi? Hi los tek kos dilon! Veyn los Drog Alduin?_ = What, you? You're supposed be dead! Where is Lord Alduin?

_Alduin lost kosaan viik. Rok mah us dii uld. Hi los milaar spein wah faal visk, Haynekhtnamet _= Alduin has been defeated. He fell before my might. You are rather late to the party, Haynekhtnamet

_Nid... Zu'u uful mah het fund droz zey. Zu'u kend asnir wah gesiigor dii fron. Nuz diist... hi fen dir grut un drog! _= No... I worried falling here would affect me. I must hurry to inform my kin. But first... you will die betraying our lord!

_Qo… Thu'ul… Strun! _= Thunder… Lightning… Storm! (The words of Lightning Breath Shout)

_Haynekhtnamet, vantaaz nu, ahrk hi aal lahney. Zu'u kos nid keinul voth hi. Zu'u nunon wundun wah daar yah frey ko meyz brothuz... faal Kriis Fahliil hind wah luv tum lein, enkron pah, orin dov, ahrk imzik nistmaar rahhe. Fen hi ofan frey midrak niin, wah hin qahnaarin?_ = Haynekhtnamet, submit now, and you may live. I had no quarrel with you. I only travel to these lands seeking aid in a coming conflict... the High Elves wish to tear down the world, subjugate all, even dragonkind, and make themselves gods. Will you give aid against them, to your vanquisher?

_Zu'u fen ni! Nuz. .. to Zu'u mah het, dii fron sar dii daal. Waan faal zensekos do lein los ol riid ol hi korah, ruz hi fen praag pah hi vis gaav. Nust los hin wah uth nu, Zaanahstkrein. Nust vis kos ruund nau gut tuusse, nau por veyn Taazokaan oblaan._ = I will not! But... though I fall here, my kin await my return. If the state of the world is as dire as you believe, then you will need all you can get. They are yours to command now, Zaanahstkrein. They can be found on the far shores, on the island where Tamriel ends.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time: We travel to meet with the Brotherhood of Lightning. See you then!


	11. Chapter 10: The Brotherhood of Lightning

A/N: And here's the next chapter! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Brotherhood of Lightning

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The recounting of my tale took most of the night, with the city's entire population listening in rapt attention. I told them how my adventure had begun, nearly getting executed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. How I learned of my destiny, and how I met Lokhunnonvul. I told of descending to Blackreach, and acquiring an Elder Scroll. I told of what I saw through the Time-Wound, and of learning Dragonrend. I told of travelling to Sovengarde, and challenging Alduin on fair terms. Of meeting Serana, and stopping Harkon. I even told of my encounters with Miraak. Needless to say, those listening were amazed that so much could happen to one person. As I finished, the king approached me.

"Well," said the king, "you've had quite the wild life. So you were saying something about the Dominion earlier?"

"Ah, yes," I said, "The Aldmeri Dominion has plans to, in essence, disable the Towers, tearing down the world and remaking it with themselves as gods, removing all they dislike from the vary pattern of possibility".

"How would they do this?" asked the King.

I thought on whether I should mention it or not, and then made my decision

"In my travels, I encountered an artifact known as the Eye of Magnus," I said, "If one were to master its power, they could use it to do whatever they wish. I've seen what the Eye can do when misused. If they by chance end up possessing it, I hope I can stop it… again".

"I'm assuming that you've already recruited others to you cause?" said the king.

"Yes, a high-ranking member of the Imperial Legion, as well as Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm and with him about half of Skyrim," I said, "As well, the dragons of Skyrim will come to my aid if I ask for it".

"How can you be sure?" asked the king.

"They respect strength, and often follow the strongest," I said, "I defeated Alduin, who was thought to be the strongest".

"We'll need to plan," said the king, "but when the time comes, I believe you can count on our aid".

"Thank you," I said, "but now, I need to reach the eastern shores… Haynekhtnamet told me where the others like him are".

"You mean the Wamasus?" said the king.

"Exactly," I said, "this will either lead to me gaining new allies… or walking into a cavern full of angry dragons".

"Well, in that case all I can do is wish you luck," said the king.

"Thank you," I said, "Veezara, what will you do?"

"I'll go with you," said Veezara, "having an extra blade backing you up is never a bad idea".

"I appreciate it," I said, "shall we get going?"

Veezara nodded, and I shifted to my dragon form once more. I heard gasps from the citizens of Murkwood as Veezara climbed on to my back. I kicked off, and took flight heading east. As I flew off, I heard a voice, sounding like wind whispering through the trees and speaking in Jel.

"Good journey to you, child of Time," said the voice, "may you find what you seek. Be warned… a future choice will affect all".

My wings carried us above the tree tops, and then to the east. We passed over the lake… and with it the Hist Grove. We flew past the towns of Seaspring, Portdun Mont, and then Seafalls. Past there, we came to the coast and the Padomaic Ocean. A short flight above the waves and we came upon the island. I glided lower, and looked around the island. There were signs of habitation, but none occupied: mostly old pirate camps and such. I swung lower, and saw a cave entrance large enough for a _dovah_. I landed inside the entrance, and let Veezara climb off.

"Stay behind me," I said.

I strode forwards, using my wings to aid my balance. A short ways inside, I noticed some runes carved on an overhang. They read '_Faal_ _Zeymahmaar do Qo_', 'The Brotherhood of Lightning'. Past this, we came upon a dragon with coloration much like Haynekhtnamet. It spoke in Dovahzul, and I understood with ease.

"Who are you?" asked the dragon, "what are you doing here?"

"I am Zaanahstkrein," I said, "I came seeking your aid in a coming endeavor".

"How did you find this place?" asked the dragon.

"The one known in mortal legends as Haynekhtnamet told me of this place as he fell before my _Thu'um_," I said.

"Your name is known to us… we came to this place because we wanted no part it Alduin's War, nor your fight against him… the one you speak of was one of Alduin's few supporters amongst those who dwell here," said the dragon, we are a disparate group, unified but one thing we have in common: our mastery over lightning.

"And I respect that," I said, "You need not fear, Alduin has been forced from this plane for now. However, a new issue has emerged. The Towers are being threatened".

"What, how?" asked the dragon.

"The Eye of Magnus," I said, "I… saw a vision of the world in a shattered state, the Eye being used to tear apart the fabric of reality".

"Follow me," said the Dragon.

We did just that, and came to a large cavern in which about 20 other dragons were waiting. Our guide led us to a ledge, from which we could address all those assembled.

"Brothers!" called our guide, "I bring before you a visitor, one whose wings have carried him far… and into conflict with our scout. Step forth visitor, and speak before us!"

I took position at the end of this ledge, and said what I needed to.

"Greetings to you, I am Zaanahstkrein, vanquisher of Alduin, and Dragonborn," I said, "I come before you today to speak on matters most dire: the Elves of the Summerset Isles threaten to unmake the world, tear down the Towers, and raise themselves above all others. This cannot be allowed".

"How do you know of this?" asked one of the crowd.

"I… saw it," I said, "I received a vision of what the future would hold on left unchanged. The lands were ravaged, the Towers falling, and the _dov_ lay either dead or enslaved. I my vision… I was the last free _dovah_. Even Paarthurnax and Alduin lay dead".

"What would you have us do?" asked another of the dragons.

"Fight," I said, "not to dominate, not the destroy, but to _exist_. All I ask of you is to shield the world from annihilation at the hand of those who fail to understand what their own actions mean. Understand this: I do not want war… I only seek to protect the world. Unfortunately, war may be coming to Tamriel once more".

"Why would they want to do this?" asked one of the dragons.

"They believe the physical world is an aberration," I said, "They are so assured of their own supremacy that they'd destroy all to prove it to themselves".

"You may rest for now," said our guide, "we must consider your words".

"Thank you," I said.

Veezara and I headed back outside, and after I returned to my normal form, made camp on the beach. The next morning, our guide from the previous day came looking for us. I shifted back to my dragon form moved to greet him.

"Ah, there you are," said our guide, "follow me".

Veezara and I did just that, and were soon back in the cavern. There, we were met by a _dovah_ who had, based off the scars marring his scales, seen quite a bit in his life.

"Zaanahstkrein," said the Elder dragon, "we heard your message for our brotherhood, and thought on you words. We consulted our memories, and remembered long ago when the Eye was last used. We do not wish to see a repeat of that event. We have decided upon this knowledge: We, the Brotherhood of Lightning will aid your endeavors in protecting the world".

"Thank you," I said, "Keep watch on the people of Argonia, they too are aiding us. I must return to the Skyrim now, my allies there will want to know of my journey. Apologies for not being able to stay but…"

"We understand," said the Elder dragon, "may the wind favor you".

I nodded, and headed outside with Veezara. I let him climb onto my back, and took wing, flying back towards home.

* * *

A/N: And the we go! Next time: We stop in with Sunders-the-Heart and see him on his was to collecting some useful... tools he left behind.


End file.
